


This Will Be

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coming Out, DADT Repeal, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DADT is finally repealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for Holdt's birthday. I was planning on setting the story in the resort that is described when Holdt sent me a link to this beautiful resort. Spacewolfcub got to the research before I did and discovered the resort is in a country that is far from gay-friendly. So, I changed the country, and the name of the described resort, and went in a different direction. I know Virginia does not allow same sex marriage . . . yet, but I remain hopeful. I realize that as of this posting DADT has not yet been formally repealed. Again, I remain hopeful that it happens soon.

At 0800 hundred hours, Jack strode through the SGC, head held high. He stopped into Landry’s office, to say hello and to let him know he’d be sitting in on the treaty briefing. He had another purpose for being here today, but that would need to wait until after the President’s press conference. The SGC, operating and staffed twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week was often removed from the rest of the military machine. The people working in the bowels of Cheyenne didn’t always pay attention to the things that were happening onworld, too often being preoccupied with offworld matters.

Daniel was due back from yet another treaty negotiation in a few minutes. Although he was now based in Washington, Daniel was often called upon to go offworld to negotiate the more important treaties. Thankfully, he had trained a number of other anthropologists to handle the easier treaties.

Daniel had been offworld for this particular negotiation for two weeks and Jack had missed him. They had been living together for three years, the excuse being that it was senseless for Daniel to take an apartment when he wasn’t in D.C. full time. He spent enough time offworld to make that excuse plausible. They were both anxious for the day they could be together openly; after the ten years they had spend fighting and loving each other, they were both frustrated with hiding.

At 0825, the ‘gate whooshed into life and Daniel and SG11 stepped through. Landry welcomed them home, ordering them to the infirmary for the usual post mission checkups and then to the briefing room.

Daniel’s face lit up when he saw Jack. “Hey, Jack. What brings you to the SGC?”

“I thought I’d sit in on the briefing. It’s not every day that we get mineral rights for farm equipment,” Jack replied walking along with Daniel.

“Yeah, about that? We really need to make sure that we won’t be damaging their environment, Jack. You really can’t believe how beautiful this planet is,” Daniel informed his lover.

“So? We’ll go back once we start, make sure they’re doing it right. If they aren’t, we pull the plug until they clean up their act.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, Jack,” Daniel said just as they reached the infirmary.

Jack laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything else, Daniel.”

The briefing began as soon as SG11 and Daniel were released from the infirmary. Jack’s legs and hands were in constant motion during the briefing and he only heard one word in ten. It was obvious to everyone that his mind was on other matters.

The briefing was wrapping up by 1250 hours when Jack asked that a television be brought into the room. “The President will be making an announcement in a few minutes,” Jack said by way of explanation. He met Hank’s eyes and realized that he remembered the significance of the day.

An airman brought in a television and Landry ordered all personnel to find a television or a computer to watch the press conference. Daniel looked confused and Jack willed him to not ask any questions for just a few more minutes.

Forty minutes later, ‘Don’t ask, don’t tell’ was formally repealed by President Obama.

During the President’s announcement, Jack had kept a careful watch on Daniel’s face and hadn’t been surprised to see his throat working or his clenched jaw. Once the speech ended, Daniel turned suspiciously bright eyes toward Jack, saying everything in one glance.

Jack reached for Daniel’s hand, where it had been occupied crumbling small bits of paper during the announcement, and intertwined their fingers. And in that one small, intimate, and telling gesture, a gesture that a short time ago had the potential to see him separated from service, Jack declared himself.

Daniel swallowed hard, blood suffusing his face and raised his eyes to Jack. He never heard Landry, SG11, or Walter leaving the room, overwhelmed by what he saw in Jack’s answering look.

In the years that Jack had fantasized, imagined, and planned for this moment, he had never thought it would take place in the briefing room of the SGC. But, he thought now, where else would be _more_ appropriate.

“It’s only a piece of paper, Daniel, but if you want it, we can get married tomorrow. As of now, we’re on three weeks downtime. I’ve already packed for you,” Jack told him softly.

“I forgot. I totally forgot that it was today,” Daniel whispered.

“I didn’t. I’ve been planning this for a very long time,”

“C – Can we…” Daniel began.

“We’ll fly back to DC as soon as you’re ready. I’ve got everything ready,” Jack murmured.

“Are you sure, Jack?”

“Daniel, as far as I’m concerned, we’ve been married for a long time now. I have no problem making it official,” Jack declared, his voice still low, and husky with emotion.

“Give me an hour,” he grinned.

Daniel left to make sure everything in ‘his’ department was in order for his three-week absence.

Jack stayed where he was, bemused that it had been so easy in the end and absolutely amazed that a man like Daniel wanted to marry him.

Hank walked back into the briefing room, smiling and heartily clapping Jack on the back. “I’m guessing congratulations are in order, Jack.”

Grinning, Jack replied, “As a matter of fact, they are.”

“In case you were wondering, the mood on the base is overwhelmingly accepting. Of course, I haven’t heard anything from Colonel Carter,” Hank said slyly.

“Well, that didn’t take long.”

“Just like you planned, eh, Jack?”

Chuckling, Jack face was smug. “I excelled in Special Ops because I excel at strategy, Hank. It’s not a skill you lose. How long do you think it’ll take Carter to hear?”

“Realistically? “ Landry asked rhetorically, glancing at his watch, “I’d say you’ve got a couple of hours, tops.”

“We’ll be gone by then,” Jack said. “And out of touch for the next three weeks. That should give her time for some perspective.”

“How bad do you think the fallout is going to be?” Hank inquired.

“Sam is a big girl. She’ll be professional, and three weeks will give her time to decide how she’s going to handle herself with me,” Jack stated confidently. He’d never given her cause for hope, but he saw that hope in her eyes too often for comfort. Every time Jack saw the look that she reserved for him, he wondered just how hard Sam had had to work to be so obtuse and oblivious.

“I hope you’re right, Jack. I’m in no mood for lovesick colonels,” he said sourly.

Jack’s only response was to laugh.

~0~

Jack and Daniel arrived in DC and were driven to Jack’s townhouse. They had a light dinner, during which Daniel tried to pry information out of Jack, who refused to tell Daniel anything. They fell asleep clinging to each other.

In the morning, he laid out Daniel’s blue suit and his own dress blues, still refusing to tell Daniel where they were going, wanting to surprise him. Jack rushed Daniel through his coffee and his shower.

At 9:00 AM, the phone rang and Jack answered and hung up without saying a word. He grabbed the overnight case and went to open the door for the driver, who had been instructed when hired to come in for their luggage, which was waiting at the door.

“So, you’re still not going to tell me where we’re going?” Daniel asked, following Jack to the door. He was enjoying the smug look on Jack’s face, as well as the anticipation, and the mystery.

“Nope. You’ll find out soon enough. Besides, you know you’re loving this,” Jack smirked as he locked the door behind him.

The driver held the door open of the elegant, black limo after stowing the luggage in the trunk. Daniel entered, followed by Jack. As ordered, a bottle of chilled champagne was waiting. Jack popped the cork and poured two glasses. “I know it’s a little early, but it’s not everyday you get married,” he remarked, handing Daniel the glass.

“I thought you said it was only a piece of paper,” Daniel reminded him.

“That was me trying to give you an out if you wanted it, Daniel,” Jack remarked. They’d never discussed marriage, and Jack hadn’t been completely sure Daniel would want to marry again.

“As if,” Daniel smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Ninety minutes later, the limo pulled up to a tiny and rustic looking town hall in the Town of Washington, Virginia. The Justice of Peace was waiting for them, along with his wife and clerk. Jack had spoken to these people last week, and again yesterday, so he and Daniel were expected.

They walked in to the sound of Natalie Cole singing This Will Be (An Everlasting Love). Jack had wanted this particular song for two reasons; he felt it was true and he really wanted to see Daniel blushing. He looked at his blushing lover to see if he got it and the pissed, loving look he received let him know he succeeded in both his goals.

Laughing, Jack and Daniel stood in front of the beaming Justice, his wife and clerk serving as witnesses and exchanged simple vows. The Justice’s wife, a short and smiling woman took photographs and promised to email them later in the day.

It took ten minutes for them to get married and it felt a bit anticlimactic. Jack and Daniel had been together for years. Counting their first meeting, it had been seventeen years. Lovers for ten years, Jack had felt married to Daniel in many ways before they had ever made love. Daniel had been his life partner from nearly the beginning.

They returned to the limo for the short drive to The Inn at Little Washington, where Jack had rented the Gamekeeper’s Cottage. The elegant and historic inn ran a restaurant, one of the best and most exclusive restaurants in the area. It was close enough to DC, that every one who was anyone eventually made his or her way here.

The driver brought the luggage into the cottage and told Jack he’d see him at 8:00 AM for the trip to Dulles. Jack thanked him, handing him a generous tip.

Returning to the cottage, Jack found Daniel in the bedroom looking at the brochures he’d requested to be spread out over the bed. Daniel’s stunned look was everything Jack had hoped for.

“Are we really going here?” Daniel asked.

Gathering up some of the brochures on his side of the bed and laying down, Jack patted the bed, beckoning Daniel to his side. “Yes, Daniel, we are really going there.”

“When did you have time to do all this?’

“I told you, I’ve been working on this a long time,” Jack stated.

“Tell me about Neptune,” Daniel demanded.

And Jack told him all about the new resort in Bora Bora and the huts over the inland lagoon and the underwater part of the resort where they’d be spending two nights forty feet underwater. Jack had already booked a glider flight as well as a lesson learning to pilot a personal submarine.

“I figured since we’re so close, we’ll stay a week in Tahiti and then a week at the cabin. Unless you’d prefer to come back here,” Jack murmured, nuzzling his face into Daniel’s neck.

Daniel’s answer was to kiss him. After so many years of hiding to protect Jack’s career and his obligation to the planet, they were finally free.


End file.
